For Better Lives, They Rethink, and Choose Better
by insaneschitsoid
Summary: OOC RRBxPPG The girls are going insane: the town is too dependant! They've taken to the villains for support, forsaking their friends. Him sees them being torn apart and does something for the girls when Bubbles confides in him. "They must come back."


PowerPuff Girls

A young-looking teenage girl collapses, exhausted, in a large beanbag chair in a small bedroom. Her clothes consisted of a light blue denim skirt, white, knee-high socks, soft-blue mary-jane shoes, a light blue, almost white, long-sleeved shirt, and a long-sleeved, darker-but-still-light blue denim jacket, though clearly not worn for warmth. The girl had yellow-blonde hair, done up in two perfect, swirly, pigtails on the sides of her head with a blue barrette on the right side to keep the bangs out of her blue, almond-shaped, eyes, and a soft face that practically screamed 'innocence'.

Or, at least, _used_ to.

The room she was in, as well as the chair, had everything in various shades of baby-blue.

The bed had blue blankets, white sheets and a white pillow, and a blue head and blue foot to it and the beanbag chair was the average shade of blue. The walls were a slightly darker shade of light blue than the blankets, and the carpet a lighter shade. On the wall opposite her bed there was a door, obviously her closet, standing in a slightly darker shade than the wall, and on the wall next to that sat a curtain-less, open window.

Numerous shelves lined the walls where many stuffed animals, china dolls, and TV character plushies had once sat, though now the room was occupied only by four dolls; on the shelf in the very middle of the room, the biggest, sat three humanoid plushies, and on the off-white/white-blue night-stand near the bed, next to a small, white, octopus reading lamp, and on top of a navy blue alarm clock, sat a small, well-loved, spotted, purple, hat-wearing octopus. The three humanoid plushies were in three colors, though only one matched the room. The colors were red, green, and –of course- blue, though a darker blue than what the girl in the chair girl was exhausted for one reason and one reason only;

'Why won't the towns' people leave us alone? The villains have stopped to live their lives… well, mostly, and the monsters won't be back until summer break!'

It was the truth; most of the evil had stopped in that little town of Townsville: Mojo-Jojo has been taking a vacation for the past four years, though still keeping in shape, and is looking forward to at least one more month, if not semi-retirement.

Princess Morebucks has been their friend since about a year ago when her sister, being the brainiac she is, decided to sit and talk with her about why Princess wanted to be one of them, learning about Princess's obsession with shopping, learning that every pet Princess had owned in the past was taken away by her father, or ran away when her father yelled too loudly at her, finally ending up at the real reason she wanted to be like them is because of her father's abuse. She'd come home to have a short meeting with her, their other sister, and their father about it. Their sister was mistrusting about Princess's story and their father had been skeptical, if not of the story then of Princess's motives, until they'd all gone to Princess's house to voice their ideas and found Princess running through the hallway, her drunken father chasing her with a wooden baseball bat. They'd knocked out her father and injected her with a small dose of the chemical that made them the way they were and she immediately become their friend, though sticking the brainiac as her best friend, seeing as Princess had told her most of her secrets and knew none of Blossom's. Now she would only leave her alone when she went home to sleep, or stood on the sidelines when they fought whoever.

The Gangrene Gang had been partially quiet with the crimes, though sometimes would take food from the convenience store without paying. They didn't usually worry too much about them, though, seeing as how their dark-haired sister had, since they were fourteen, made sure it was minimal and they were punished for it. Buttercup would hang out with them during the afternoons and on weekends would stay from after school on Friday, to noon on Sunday. She'd gotten bored during the school year with Mojo's vacation/semi-retirement, Princess' switch to their side, and not to mention how the fighting had stopped with Blossom because of her and Princess' friendship. She'd remembered an offer the Gangrene Gang had made when she was five and had flown down there around noon on a Saturday to see if it still stood. They'd been in the middle of an argument when she'd knocked on their door, and Ace had been the only one that hadn't panicked enough to cower in the corner, though he had been shaking quite a bit.

She'd asked to hang with them for a few days, reminded them of their offer and voiced her question. They'd been skeptical at first, but Ace had calmed down enough at her reasons to stop shaking, though still looked slightly nervous. He'd agreed to let her be around for a while, and after a few hours of them losing and winning at poker decided that the old offer was now renewed and she could go down as often as she liked. It had turned out to be around four in the morning when she got back home and had explained herself fully to an awaiting, angry Blossom, knowing that if she didn't something like what happened last time might happen again.

Blossom had drawn up a contract, with her, Buttercup, and their 'father' acting to make sure everything was fair to everyone involved. When Buttercup went to give them her proposal at noon the next morning, along with her and Buttercup, it ended up with the Gangrene Gang being allowed to go on with the lifestyle they were used to –stealing food, living and hanging out in the dump, occasionally picking fun at others- as long as Buttercup deemed it alright, and would only be allowed to steal other items if Buttercup was not around, and would keep it if really necessary(toilet paper, clothing, food, etc). It had taken four hours to get them this low, and they had only agreed to it when Blossom omitted the restriction on the damage to vehicles, in the dump or not, on the condition that if the contract was ever broken they would be sent to jail and fined for the cars they destroyed that weren't going to end up that way within two days anyway.(They could destroy working cars as long as Buttercup was allowed to join –her addition- and if they ever broke the contract they had to pay –or work off in jail- their share of the damages to the bank and Buttercup would have it taken out of her allowance –Blossom's addition to make it officially fair-.) They got berated constantly for the first week by Buttercup but they eventually got the hang of it.

Him had gone the same direction as Mojo, though his 'vacation' had only been going on for three years or so, and his was _strictly_ for getting in shape. Every weekend, when Buttercup was home, they'd visit him for a half-hour or so just to talk, Him having said it was enjoyable when they chatted politely and that they could go to him (Me:-snicker-) if they ever had a problem.

Sedusa had decided to be random one day and asked Blossom and Princess about their hair secrets. Ms. Bellum had eventually come upon them, seeing as they were in the park near Townsville Hall, and the four of them had talked for a few hours before it was time to work on Princess' 'Shop Therapy', as Blossom had nick-named it, to get over her shopping obsession: they would walk around the mall for a few hours, not buying anything, until Princess had broken her last record and she bought one thing that she wanted. Her record had started at five minutes, and now, a year later, was all the way at four hours, twenty four minutes, and she was now thinking clearer about what she wanted to buy. One time a few weeks ago, seeing as her record had been steadily improving, the shop owner told them that if he didn't know why they were there, he'd have thought they were looking at things to steal, they were taking so long. Blossom had let her buy six things she deemed sensible and had paid for all of Princess' smoothies afterward that day to celebrate the achievement.

The Amoeba Boys had been doing the same 'nothing' they'd been doing since she, Blossom, and Buttercup first met them, but nowadays Bubbles will sometimes sit with them and look at the sky, or the trees, or she would spar with them, seeing as she couldn't _really_ hurt a gelatinous form in any way; who could? It's like punching actual jelly, the only difference being that she would ask them to try as hard as they could, or not try at all, at keeping whatever she hit them with from leaving their bodies so she could work on her strength or just vent out some of her anger.(Me: I haven't seen the other villains yet, and Fuzzy Lumpkins lives too far away from everyone to be a recurring character, so they won't technically exist in my story, sorry!)

The monsters from Monster Island only attack during the summer when they're on _their_ vacations as well, so the girls haven't really had anything to do lately. At least, they wouldn't if the Mayor would stop calling them for _no reason._

'Today, he threw a _pickle jar_ out the window after we saved a cat from a tree, and then said he needed us to go get the pieces! AND IT WAS EMPTY! Then he had us paint the fire house, clean the sidewalks, _fill in_ for some people at a _restaurant_, squish a spider, clip his wife's toe-nails, unclog a toilet he stuffed with toilet paper and hand towels _right_ in _front_ of us, check the foundation of the police department, squish _another_ spider, and clean the cages at the pet store! That doesn't even _include_ what happened _after_ lunch at school! I think we did those jobs three, maybe even four times over!'

Slumping further into the beanbag than what should be physically possible, she looked over at the three dolls on the shelf.

'Ever since they were destroyed for a second time five years ago when we were twelve, after fighting each other almost non-stop for six years(A/N: I made that up, obviously.), things have become so easy. The only challenge we get is with Him, and he's been planning and exercising for the past few years. Even then he'd only attack about once, maybe even twice a year, before. The people have become so used to us getting called: flying through the city, kicking ass, that they've become desperate to keep the cycle going. We're going insane! Every second of every day our hot-line cell phones the professor made us last year ring, and the Mayor has us doing something trivial to satisfy his selfish needs!' Bubbles thought, hystarical.

She starting to cry from the stress and the realization that she had been getting used for the past three and a half years.

'Even _before_ the villains stopped fighting as much, the Mayor has been running us rampant. Our teachers have even been ignoring that we weren't there! If it weren't for the monthly-mailed, ' she's passing her classes' report card, I'd think I wasn't even _enrolled_ in a school! I HAVEN'T LEARNED ANYTHING NEW IN SCHOOL FOR ALMOST TWO YEARS!!'

She was now sobbing harshly.

She got out of the beanbag chair with ease, quickly walked over to the three dolls on the shelf, and sobbed while tightly hugging the blue one. Now right next to the dolls, the faces and attributes of the three plushies were almost exact replicas of the RowdyRuff Boys from the last time they were seen.

"Why?!" Bubbles yelled, hugging the small, non-living replica of Boomer to her chest as if she'd die without it. Her sleeves rolled up slightly at the tightness of her hold to reveal seven old, and three relatively new, clean cuts across her left wrist. "Why did you leave!? Why did you give up!? WE NEED YOU!!"

The door burst open and Buttercup and Blossom came running in and embraced her lightly on each side.

The pale, almost white, skin under a green, gothic dress (A/N: Kinda like a green tutu that goes down to cover her thighs instead of stay up) with a black corset, thick black eye-liner and light black eye-shadow worn on dull, depressed, green eyes, dark green lip-stick, green slip-on sleeve on her left am, and at least ten, spiked and un-spiked, wristbands on her right arm, black, mid-calf Goth boots, green, mid-thigh socks and short, black hair with two green barrettes being the new signature of her formerly tom-boy sister Buttercup.

The slightly pale, mostly normal, skin under a loose, hot-pink mini-skirt that reached only her upper thigh, (A/N: One wrong move and you could see her underwear.) a hot-pink blouse that looked one or two sizes too small, with a see-through, white-pink, long-sleeved blouse over it that looked about one size too _big_, that almost completely obscured the sight of white bandages on her left arm, starting at her wrist and leading all the way up to her elbow, black, mid/upper-thigh stockings on both legs, held up by two, hot-pink, garters with light pink lace, and hot-pink, knee-high, stiletto boots, barely-there light green eye-shadow, and thick red eye-liner, silver lip-stick, and a hint of rouge on her cheeks, with the formerly-red, now hot-pink, bow in her knee-length, reddish-orange hair being the signature accessory of her other sister Blossom, the formerly 'prim and proper' leader of the group(1).

Their presence caused the youngest girl to look at her surroundings.

During her last scream, she had unknowingly tapped into her 'sonic-screech' power, causing the shelves to fall off the wall, the lamp on the night stand to fall over, the alarm clock's screen to crack, rendering it useless, and the RowdyRuff plushies to fall to the floor.

Blossom and Buttercup went over to pick up their respective counterpart plushies before returning to Bubbles, who was still sobbing lightly and hugging the Boomer plushie, and sat around her in a triangle formation.

Buttercup looked at the plushie of Butch and followed Bubbles' example, though slightly louder(Me:without sonic-screetch, obviously), while Blossom just hugged her plushie to her chest, eyes devoid of everything, including the panic they'd just held from her sister's wail.

Professor Utonium appeared in the doorway and asked what had happened. He received no response other than Blossom lifting her head quickly and tightening her possesive hold on the Brick plushie, eyes barely wavering from their emptiness to form empty hatred.

He didn't say anything else; it had happened before the past few years, he didn't need to ask anymore: they were having another nervous breakdown. He couldn't do anything, so he just went back down to the lab, working on either making weapons for the girls to use, or on the panic room for when they lose control again. He knew his little girls were hurting, but he also knew from the last six times that there was nothing he could do to help them when they snapped, and learned from the last few hundred or so times -he'd stopped counting- they'd had breakdowns, that all his consoling would do was make their cracked psyche even more broken.

He decided to work on the panic room; this was the fifth time this week they'd been like this and it was only Tuesday; when they started doubling he knew it was near the time for them to lose their sanity again. In the past he had considered the possibility that their rampages were the reason for the Mayor and Townsville's constant need for the girls to help them with unneeded or easily doable circumstances, but dismissed that theory immediately for the fact that it hadn't started happening until two months _after_ the Mayor called, literally, every two minutes.

He was relieved though; when Sedusa, Ms. Bellum, Princess, the Gangrene Gang and Mojo-Jojo had those RowdyRuff plushies made to the exact likeness of them, and had given them to the girls last year for their sixteenth birthday, the breakdowns had stopped being as long, and when the girls lost their control, he noticed that the time the extent of the damage had lessened and there were less... victims. Even when the girls cut themselves when he wasn't looking, the cuts weren't as fatal anymore, they had stopped doing it as often, and Blossom had started bandaging her cuts right after. Though, he didn't like how Blossom had become so, for lack of a better word, slutty, not to mention unfeeling, or how Buttercup had become so sensitive as to cry at the drop of a hat, and that Bubbles had thrown everything away but her first favorite toy, and the RRB plushies, that they had decided were safest in her room, and had given up her human friends, all of them, for the sake of being friends with the Amoeba boys and talking to only animals and her family besides them.

He subconsciously noted that the girls were all technically friends with criminals, and seemed to be straying farther and farther from the side they used to be on. They had even been talking about what would happen if Him took over Townsville, and if it would really be so bad, considering that they had also started visiting Him every weekend. He himself had even started wondering if it would matter if his girls turned on the town. It's not as if the town cared; they'd proven that by not caring for them when they were too hurt to breathe, and instead chose to chastise them for either failing or coming close to it. The Professor swore to himself then that no matter what side they chose, he'd stick with them.

* * *

(1) Would anybody be interested enough to draw them in these outfits? They look like PowerPuff Girls Z, but the story-line is technically based off of the PowerPuff Girls with no fingers or toes, and giant circular eyes.

Anyway, please review! If you wanna try for (1), them PM me thr URL and I'll check it out. ! I _really_ suck at drawing.


End file.
